I Never Told You
by oftheSOUL
Summary: When Rachel's behavior starts annoying everyone in Glee, they make a deal with Puck to loosen her up. Along the way, craziness ensues. Puckleberry pairing, Santana/Rachel/Brittany friendship. Rated T for language. Title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, I've been toying with the idea for a while and it was quite distracting while writing my other stories. Anyways, I'm almost finished with the alternative ending for See You Soon. It'll be under the original title name, "I Will Fix You." "Right Girl" is also almost completed and I will begin updates when I finish. The reason why I'm doing this is because I start school soon and I know that if I don't finish it now, I'll probably never finish it so I'm going to complete it and then update once it's all done. Don't worry, I WILL finish the stories :) Anyways enjoy this one! **

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong," she yelled for the millionth time that day. Everyone around her rolled their eyes at her outburst. Usually, it wasn't this intense but today, she was on the warpath. She even yelled at Mr. Schue a few times during rehearsal.

"Alright that's enough! Mr. Schue, can you do something to calm down Ms. Thang over here," Mercedes asked. Mr. Schue sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rachel, you really need to calm down. I get that Sectionals are important but it's still a few weeks away," he said trying to calm down his female lead.

"It's in two weeks Mr. Schue and we're not ready!" Rachel knew she was being overly aggressive but she was just tired of the fact that it seemed like she was the only one who cared about placing.

"Can you just chill the fuck out?" Puck said sharply.

"He's right Rachel. Your diva attitude is overbearing and uncalled for. Frankly, you're not as irreplaceable as you think you are," Kurt said. She saw a few members nod their head in agreement.

"Is that how you all feel," she asked. When no one responded, she took it as a unanimous yes. "I'm sorry you all feel that way." She walked over towards her backpack and started to pack her things.

"Oh what now," Quinn asked rolling her eyes. "You do this all the time. It's getting really old." Rachel just looked down and finished packing her things. She was making her way towards the door when she heard Mr. Schue speak.

"Guys, Rachel's leaving," Mr. Schue said. No one looked up or even seemed to care for that matter. She shrugged and gave Mr. Schue an apologetic look before making her way out the door. Mr. Schue couldn't blame her for being mad; he knew that the competition was close but there was just so many things going on with his wife's pregnancy and just normal high school drama that he couldn't bring himself to concentrate. He sighed as he looked at the group in front of him: four football players, three cheerios, a kid in a wheelchair, a gay kid, a Goth and a diva with a powerful voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but we're all sick of her diva tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants," Kurt said.

"Guys, Rachel is right. Yeah, we have an advantage over the two other teams we're facing at Sectionals but Vocal Adrenaline is right there at Regionals waiting for us. And without 12 members, I don't see how we can even think about competing now," he said. He took a minute to think before he spoke again. "Rehearsal is over today. I'll see you guys tomorrow and hopefully, I can talk Rachel back into coming back to glee." Once Mr. Schue left the choir room, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn approached Puck.

"What do you want Beyonce," Puck asked annoyed. He enjoyed the peace that music gave him but he was tired of the constant drama going on.

"We have a proposition for you," Kurt said. Puck turned around to face the group in front of him. Finn, Artie, Matt and Mike were huddled on the other side talking about a new strategy Finn came up with while playing Call of Duty the night before. Tina, Santana and Brittany were just off in their own little world.

"What is it?"

"We want you to seduce Rachel for the next two weeks until Sectionals." The words gathered the attention of the rest of the group as they got up to listen to the conversation in front of them. Puck raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy in front of him. "We want you to be the Cowboy Casanova to her Carrie Underwood so to speak."

"What the hell does that even mean Hummel?"

"Look white boy, we all know you're the big time charmer around here and we need you to do the same with Rachel. Mellow her out a little and show her there's more to life than glee so she'll calm the heck down," Mercedes joined in. Puck looked at the group in front of him and saw them nodding at him.

"Wait a minute!" Santana butted in. "You want him to seduce Rachel just for your benefit?" Everyone nodded.

"That's just so wrong," Brittany said breaking from daze.

"Puck, I know what an asshole you are but do you honestly want to do this to her? Do you care about whether or not you hurt her," Santana said. She was angry. Sure, she didn't get along with Rachel most of the time but that was mostly because of Quinn. This was taking it too far. Bullying someone was one thing but using and then breaking the heart of someone was on a totally different level. Puck thought about what Santana said and Quinn could tell that he was second guessing.

"Hey! Since when did you two ever care about Rachel? You hate her just as much as we do." Quinn snapped. This idea killed two birds in one stone for her. She would mellow out and she would stay away from Finn. It was too perfect of a plan. Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes.

"Quinn, you're a bitch," Santana said matter-of-factly.

"We're not going to be a part of this." With that said Brittany and Santana got their stuff and made their way out the door.

"Does anyone else have a problem with this? Because if you do, I suggest you leave right now," Quinn barked. Matt and Mike looked between each other and gather their stuff and followed Brittany and Santana out the door. Quinn was taken back that Finn hadn't moved from his seat.

"So you're telling me that you want me to go out with her?" They nodded. "What's in it for me?"

"$500."

"For two weeks? Not worth it," Puck said. The girls looked at Kurt for some guidance. Even though, it was their idea, Kurt was the only one rich enough to fork up that much cash.

"$700 but that's the highest I'm willing to go Puckerman." Puck looked at the group for a second before turning his gaze set on Quinn with her hand resting on her stomach. He knew that even though she was just a few months along, the money would do her good. He wasn't like his father. He was going to support the baby inside her no matter what she said. He turned to look back at the group and nodded.

"Excellent, the $700 dollars will be given to you at the end of Sectionals," Kurt said.

"Yeah whatever," Puck said throwing his backpack over his arms and making his way out the door. He didn't know how he was going to play off the fact that he, the boy who has thrown slushies at Rachel for the past two years, was suddenly "interested" in her. He got into his 2007 Acura MDX and drove off campus to pick up his 8 year old sister from the babysitters.

"Hello Noah! You're here early today," Mrs. Stevens said as Annie packed her backpack. Usually, Puck would never let anyone call him Noah besides his mother and sister but Mrs. Stevens used to be his babysitter before he grew out of it so he always had a soft spot in his heart for her.

"Yeah, glee club ended early so I decided to pick up the squirt."

"Hey, I heard that!" Annie yelled running over to her brother and giving him a quick hug. After saying their goodbyes, the two of them made their way to his car and drove home. Annie and Puck dropped their bags near the door before making themselves at home. Puck quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and went back downstairs to hear the television already on.

"Let's make a deal, get your homework done first then you can watch TV k?" Annie pouted but when she saw that her brother wasn't budging she turned off the TV with a sigh before making her way towards her backpack.

"Glad to see we're on the same page," Puck said as he made his way into the kitchen. He started putting together the ingredients to make bowtie pasta with pesto sauce. All throughout the night, he thought about how he would woo Rachel into even agreeing to date him.

"Noooahhhhh," his sister called out after dinner breaking his concentration. "Can you watch Cinderella with me?" He looked towards his sister and saw her giving him the puppy dog pout so he nodded because who could say no to that. They piled on the couch together once they washed all the dishes and turned on the DVD.

The next morning, Puck woke up earlier than usual. He casually put on a pair of jeans, a white v-neck shirt and his letterman jacket, the usual. Before getting into his car, he gave his mother and sister a kiss goodbye and then left. He drove to the 7-11 by school and picked up a grape slushy. If he wanted her to take him seriously then he would have to prove it to her. He walked into the school and headed towards the direction of her locker. She shut her eyes once she saw the slushy in his hand but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to find that he was standing there with his signature smirk, slushy still in hand.

"Relax Berry I'm not going to throw it at you."

"Then what are you going to do with it?" she asked curiously.

"I bought it for you. I know grape is your favorite because the last time I threw one at you, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off." Rachel smiled slightly at the memory before looking back up at Puck.

"What are you trying to do here Noah?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight," he asked smoothly. Rachel blinked a few times before the thought processed in her head. _Noah wants to go out with me?_ _This can't possibly end up too well._ Thinking for a moment before answering, Rachel stared into his eyes and saw the beautiful green in his hazel eyes. Quickly shaking the image from her mind, she stood her ground.

"Why would I go out with you Noah? You have made it clear how much I make you want to light yourself on fire." Puck avoided her gaze; he was never going to live that down.

"Look Berry, you have no reason to trust me but I like you," he said. He felt kind of guilty for lying like this especially since Rachel wasn't that bad once you got to know her but he needed the money to support Quinn and the baby. Rachel looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay." He looked up at her surprised; he was sure that she was going to turn him down.

"Sweet, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight," he said quickly before leaving. Rachel stood at her locker looking at the direction Puck left. Before she could wrap her head around what happened, Brittany and Santana moved in front of her.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany smiled. Rachel smiled back and greeted her. Brittany was never bad to her; she just followed along with what Santana and Quinn did.

"Hey Rachel," Santana said. Rachel looked up at Santana, surprise clearly evident on her face. She was expecting some snide remark, or one of the numerous names they came up for her but what she saw was sincerity.

"Hi Santana. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know I've been a big bitch to you over the years and over the past couple of weeks I realized you're not as bad as I thought you were. Uhh, so I just wanted to say… um I'm not good on apologies but I'm really really."

"She's sorry and so am I," Brittany said covering up for her best friend. She knew Santana had a hard time with apologizing. Rachel looked at Brittany then over to Santana who was nodding her head. She smiled at them sincerely.

"It's okay. I've forgiven you guys a long time ago, you know that already."

"Yeah, but we've never actually said it. I'm sorry," Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Friends?" Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"And I meant the real kind. Not the fake friends that we make in high school," Santana clarified. Rachel was shocked at their offer but nodded her head.

"But wouldn't Quinn be mad?"

"We're done with her," Santana said in a final tone.

"Yeah, she like totally treats us like crap and I know I'm not the smartest person but that's not how a friend should act," Brittany added. Rachel nodded and put her things in her locker.

"C'mon let's go to Spanish. Mr. Schue wants to talk to you," Santana offered. Santana and Brittany with Rachel in the middle made their way to Spanish. They glared at anyone who looked at them funny or even wondered why Rachel "The Freak" Berry was walking to class with two of the most popular girls in school.

"Forget about what anyone says," Brittany added. Rachel nodded her head and tried her best to walk with confidence. Puck watched the whole ordeal happen before his eyes unsure of what to think of the situation especially since they knew about the plan but weren't going along with it.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Mike said.

"I need to," Puck said shortly.

"You know this is totally wrong right?" Matt added.

"And she'll hate you when she finds out."

"Look, I have to do this okay! I don't really care about what Berry thinks of me." Puck slammed his locker shut and made his way out to the school parking lot. Truthfully, he was scared of what Rachel would think of him when she found out but when she knew the reason, she had to forgive him right?

"Rachel, can I talk to you in my office?" Mr. Schue asked Rachel once the bell rang. She looked towards Brittany and Santana who nodded their heads in agreement with Mr. Schue.

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and she followed Mr. Schue to his office.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. You're right Sectionals is in two weeks and we really do need to prepare for it. I know you're all for us working in a cohesive unit so I need to ask Rachel if you would reconsider your decision. Without you, we can't even compete." Rachel was well aware of the twelve member rule but she was still hurt.

"I don't know Mr. Schue; I was really hurt yesterday. Can I take some time to think about it?" Mr. Schue nodded and wrote a note excusing her tardiness for her next class. The rest of the day went pretty normally for Rachel until lunch. She wasn't welcome at the glee table that much she knew for sure. Santana and Brittany walked up to Rachel.

"Let's get out of here," Santana said. Rachel looked at them confused.

"We usually go out to lunch. The food here isn't that great," Brittany clarified. Rachel laughed and agreed. The three girls made their way to the school parking lot where Mike and Matt were waiting.

"Oh um, hi guys," Rachel said. She wasn't usually this shy around Mike and Matt but this was the first time she saw them outside of the choir room.

"Hey Rach," they said smiling at her. The nervousness she felt washed away as Mike and Matt included her in the conversation.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Some diner a few blocks away but we're waiting for someone," Santana said. Rachel just nodded her head slowly afraid that it was Quinn and Finn they were waiting for. Just then, Puck came strolling out of the main doors of the school.

"Sup guys," Puck said making his way over to the group. His eyes landed on Rachel who was looking down blushing. His stomach twisted at the sight. "Hey Berry." Rachel looked up and smiled before responding with her own greeting.

"Alright let's go I'm hungry. This is the only day of the week Coach Sylvester lets us eat," Santana said. Everyone looked at the two girls and they just shrugged it off.

"K, you guys get into Matt's car and I'll take Rachel," Puck offered.

"Sure," Rachel said. He grabbed her hand and the two of them started making their way to his SUV.

"Wow, Noah. I didn't know your car was so nice," Rachel said while buckling her seatbelt in. Puck cracked his neck at the mention of his car.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my dad. The last thing I ever got from that bastard," he muttered.

"I'm sorry. That's obviously a rough topic; you don't need to elaborate." Puck just shrugged.

"He's been gone since I was 8. Once he found out that my mom was pregnant again he skipped out. Then all of a sudden seven years down the road I find this car sitting in my driveway."

"I'm sorry Noah," Rachel said placing a hand on his knee. He looked at the gesture and then turned back to face her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Berry. We're here now surprised you made it all the way without talking too much," he joked. Rachel groaned and pulled her hand back.

"Way to ruin a moment Puckerman," she retorted back playfully. They both shared a real laugh between each other before meeting the rest of the group who was already seated.

"So Rach, what are you going to do about glee," Brittany asked. Rachel shrugged as she took her seat in between Santana and Puck.

"Well whatever you choose we'll be here for you," Matt said. She smiled at his offer and thanked him for being so kind to her.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of jerks," Mike added.

"Mmmhmm. Intentionally hurting someone over and over again is just shady," Santana said. Puck scoffed.

"Since when were you one to talk?"

"Hey, I admit it I'm a bitch but I'll never do it to someone who I consider a friend," she said looking at Rachel. She smiled back in response amazed at how truly nice everyone around the table was. The rest of the hour went by quickly as they enjoyed their lunch with casual conversation.

3:30 came quicker than she had expected but after the lunch she had, she knew that she was making the right decision. She stepped into the choir room and was greeted by all her new friends. Tina and Artie smiled at Rachel while the other four just ignored her presence.

"Welcome back Rachel," Mr. Schue said proudly.

"It's good to be back even if it's only been a day." The rest of glee rehearsal went by without a problem with the exception of Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt ignoring Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"Alright guys, I think we've made tremendous improvement. I'll see you guys Monday, enjoy your weekend," Mr. Schue called out before leaving the room. Puck walked over to Rachel.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something hot," he whispered in her ear. She blushed as the sensation ran through her body and nodded.

"Santana, Brittany I need your help," she said walking over to them. They agreed, and the three new friends got into Santana's car and drove to the mall to pick out an outfit.

* * *

**Forgive me if there are grammatical errors, I was rushing to get this chapter finished. I'm going to the Monster Ball tonight so I didn't have time to read this over. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a review stating that this story had a familiar storyline to another story but I can assure you all that I am not stealing anything from another fanfiction. As a writer on and off this site, that is simply unacceptable. However, plot lines are very common amongst each other and while the beginning may be developed the same the actual story isn't the same. I haven't read this fanfiction yet but I promise you whatever I come up with will be what I come up with. **

**A/N 2 : Thanks Chase.M206 for the idea. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to do it just cause I like the fact that Puck likes Rachel for who she is but I'll keep it in mind in case I do get stuck. Also Rachel-xox I really appreciate the review. I love your story Social Suicide and how it's not like a regular story on the Glee fanfiction site. **

**K, Enough talk. Please enjoy and review :)  
**

* * *

"God, how I wish I could wear clothes," Santana groaned. They were sifting through the racks of one of Santana's favorite stores. She looked towards Rachel and Brittany who were giggling together. "You know what I meant!" She rolled her eyes at the two girls playfully and continued browsing.

"Are you sure you want to go through with the date?" Brittany asked. Rachel looked at Brittany and then back at Santana who was nodding her head.

"What do you mean Brit?"

"Well, you know Puck does have a reputation." Rachel shrugged.

"I know he does, but I guess I'm naïve enough to believe that there's good in everyone."

"That doesn't make you naïve that just makes you a good person with a big heart," Santana added.

"Thanks San." It was a little past six when she got home so she quickly changed into dark denim skinny jeans and the floral top she bought at the mall. She threw her favorite cream colored boyfriend cardigan over it and ran over to fix her makeup.

Puck was at home pacing back and forth in his bedroom. When he agreed to the plan, he only thought about Quinn and the baby. He didn't really care about how Rachel would feel afterward but after that conversation in his car and spending lunch with Rachel, he was starting to feel guilty.

"Okay, relax Puckerman. There are no feelings involved. You and Rachel were never even friends in the first place; you can do this," Puck said. He stopped pacing and changed into a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt with a white button up over it. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he started the drive over to Rachel's house. Rachel finished getting ready when the doorbell rang at exactly 7:00.

"Right on time," Rachel said smiling at Puck. He smiled back that feeling of guilt slightly more present.

"I like to make a good impression," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider for him to come inside while leaning against the door frame. He took a good look at her before stepping inside the house. Her outfit was simple but her jeans hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was wavier than usual and halfway pinned up. She looked simple yet beautiful at the same time. He could feel his stomach turning again; he wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts about Rachel.

"I need to get something really fast and then we can go."

"That's cool." Rachel laughed as the memory of "That 70's show" episode where Hyde teaches Jackie how to be Zen popped up in her mind.

"What are you laughing at?" Puck asked lightly.

"Nothing just something I thought about."

"You know after ten years of going to the same school, I don't remember ever seeing the inside of your house. Not what I imagined."

"Well you're a grade older than I am so there's not much opportunity. And what did you think my house looked like anyways? Some shrine to Broadway?" she asked playing along with his banter.

"Pretty much." They stood there smiling at each other. Their faces were inching closer together and she could feel the coolness of his breath on her lips. Before anything could happen she quickly turned away.

"I have to get that thing," she said running up to her room. Grabbing her purse, she took a deep breath and headed back down the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked looking at him sitting on her couch. He got up and nodded making his way towards the door. The two awkwardly made their way to the drive way and got into his car.

"About what happened earlier," Puck started.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy this date and not make it awkward okay?" Puck nodded and started up the engine to his car. He drove for a while until he pulled up to the parking lot of the local movie theater.

"You can choose the movie," Puck told Rachel.

"Ok. Let's watch Inception." He looked at her stunned. He was expecting to sleep through whatever romantic comedy she chose but instead she chose an action movie that he was dying to see.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _you_ want to see Inception."

"There's more to me than glee club and Broadway musicals."

"Yeah, I see that now. What else don't I know about you Berry?"

"Well for one, my name is Rachel," she said as Puck blushed slightly at the fact that they were on a date and he was still referring to her by her last name. "And you'll just have to find out the rest," she added with a wink. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Sorry about the whole name thing. It's a habit."

"I understand Noah; it's kind of like how you keep telling me to call you Puck but I still call you Noah," she said smiling at the thought.

"Well I like it when you call me Noah," he said truthfully. The look she gave him made his stomach flip once again. _No fucking feelings involved Puckerman. _He quickly shook the thought from his head and guided her into the theater that was playing Inception. His attention was mostly on Rachel throughout the film. Even when things got hectic on the screen, she didn't whine. Her gaze was transfixed onto the screen. He smoothly brought the back of his arm around her seat and was surprised when Rachel scooted herself closer towards him with a satisfied grin. He smiled back at her and for the millionth time that night he felt the tingling feeling he felt around her. The movie ended quicker than they thought. Both were amazed at how good the movie was.

"Oh my god, did you see that part where he, and the other part when he," she was so excited she was speaking in fragments. He laughed at how excited she was but he was amazed at the movie as well.

"Yes, I saw everything that you saw," he said laughing. "C'mon let's get some food in you." She joined in on his laughter and agreed. The two began to walk around the plaza, their hands touching every so often. Both couldn't deny the feeling of electricity that they felt. Not resisting the feeling any longer, Puck grabbed her small hand in his larger hands. They locked eyes with each other briefly before making their way to Breaksticks.

"So what made you decide to join glee again?" Puck asked trying to learn more about her than the casual small talk they shared.

"Well, I decided that I preach team unity; it would be hypocritical for me not to join especially since we can't compete without twelve members."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what Noah?"

"Forgive people so easily."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit Rach. You might be a crazy, over obsessed diva but I know you're not stupid. They treat you like shit and you always roll around and take it," he stated bluntly.

"Well you're one to talk Puckerman," she retorted obviously hurt at his choice of words. His jaw tensed but slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry Rachel for what I said and for everything I ever did to you before. It's just they treat you like crap and yet you still consider them to be your friends." Rachel shrugged sadly.

"I don't have that many friends as it is Noah. Beggars can't be choosers right?" Puck shook his head finally seeing how vulnerable and insecure Rachel really was.

"That doesn't mean you can let them treat you like crap. I know you've had a long and weird day today but I'll attest Santana and Brittany are really some of the greatest people you'll ever be friends with especially if Santana said you're the real kind of friend and not the fake one."

"Yeah, what does she mean by that anyways?"

"Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana and I have been friends ever since kindergarten longer than Finn and I. The five of us we've been there for each other through all the shit that happens and we'll always be there for each other. That's what a real friend is; someone there for you through thick and thin. Everyone thinks we're popular and shit but all those guys, they'll turn their back on you in an instant if something bad goes down. That's what we call fake friends."

"I see so I guess I should be glad that Santana sees me as a real friend?" Puck nodded.

"Don't worry about her. She's like a pit bull. She has a bad bark and even worse bite but she's loyal as hell to those she's close to."

"You know you're like her. You guys are like the male and female version of each other. Aside from both your sexual promiscuity, you both are better people than you let others believe." Puck shrugged.

"Why do you have such a passion for glee?" Rachel blushed at Puck's change of topic. _God she's even cute when she's blushing_ Puck groaned in his thoughts.

"You might think its lame."

"Try me."

"Well you know the story about my dads and I right?" Puck nodded. "Well, that's not exactly the story. You see, my dads love me a lot and I guess in a way however you spin it, I am adopted. My dads aren't biologically my parents but they love me all the same. My birth mother was a teenager and she gave me up for adoption; that's how she met my dads. They saw how young she was and they offered her an open adoption but she declined. She didn't want anything to do with me. Anyways, both of my dads can't carry a tune and one day I asked them where I got my singing from and they told me that she was an amazing singer. I guess I sing because I think that if my voice gets out there enough, I'll be able to find her," she added sadly. Her eyes were watery yet hopeful at the same time. Instinctively, Puck grabbed a hold of her hand and caressed her thumb to console her.

"I don't think that's lame at all."

"Noah, why did you decide to ask me out?" Rachel asked spontaneously. The thought had been in the back of her mind during the duration of the day.

"I guess I just wanted to? I like you Rachel." The truth was he wasn't sure how he felt for her. She was totally different than what he thought and he didn't mind the thought of them dating for real but he needed the money from Kurt to help Quinn and prove to her that he could be a father. Rachel smiled at him with a blush present on her cheeks. They continued the conversation until the end of dinner.

"C'mon let's get you home Rach."

"Yeah about that, can we possibly take a drive to school so I can pick up my car? I got a ride home from Santana today."

"Or you can let Santana pick you up and you can take your car home tomorrow after the game tomorrow. I expect you to be there"

"It would save me a fight for parking." Puck laughed. Parking was horrible at their school. "Okay deal." They made their way back to his car and began the journey home.

"I had a really good time tonight Noah."

"I did as well surprisingly. I'd kiss you goodnight but since you have two dads I'm just going to step back," he joked. Rachel rolled her eyes but laughed along.

"They're not home actually. They're off on business."

"When do they get back?"

"I don't know really. A few weeks? I don't know they're really career focused now that I can take care of myself and college is coming up."

"Well I know what we can do with that time," he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Way to ruin the moment Noah."

"Well since your dads aren't here I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I give you a goodnight kiss then," he said stepping up to her. She stuck her arms out to keep him at a distance.

"Sorry Noah, I don't kiss on the first date," she said beaming at him. Before he could process what just happened, Rachel slipped inside her house. She leaned against the door with a huge smile on her face when she felt her phone vibrate.

_You win this time, but the next date you're so on. _

_

* * *

_

**Review please. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany came to Rachel's house early the next day dressed in their cheer uniforms. The girls piled on top of Rachel's bed while she was getting ready.

"What do I wear to a football game," Rachel asked standing in the middle of her walk-in closet. Santana and Brittany got off the bed and made their way into the closet, surprised at her wardrobe.

"Whoa Berry, you have actual clothes in here," Santana said.

"Yeah, why don't you ever wear these?" Rachel shrugged going back to sit on the bed. Santana and Brittany followed her out, Santana leaning against the wall while Brittany made her way to the foot of Rachel's bed.

"I was in dark place at the time when I bought all these clothes. I was so tired of everyone and their comments. I knew I couldn't change much about the way I looked or about my attitude but I could change my clothes so one day I had enough and I broke down. I studied all the fashion magazines and went to the mall and bought all these clothes. Then after a big cry session, I realized that it wasn't worth it." Santana and Brittany looked down guiltily.

"We really are sorry for the way we treated you," Santana said.

"It's okay. I already forgave you guys and besides we're friends right?" Both girls nodded gleefully. Santana walked into the closet pulled out a pair of jeans, a plain white v-neck shirt and a faux leather bomber jacket.

"No skirts. You're going to be sitting on the bleachers in the cold so you need to dress warm and casual," she said throwing the clothes on the bed beside Rachel.

"Oooh Rach, you have to tell us how your date with Puck was," Brittany demanded. Rachel blushed and looked down.

"This I've got to hear," Santana said taking a seat on other side of the bed next to Brittany.

"It was a simple date dinner and a movie but it was amazing," Rachel gushed. Her smile was so big making Santana and Brittany feel even guiltier. "We went to the plaza and walked around. We watched a movie and then ate at Breadsticks and it was just right you know? Like I could be myself around him and he wasn't the jerk that I expected he would be."

"So, how was the goodnight kiss?" Santana asked.

"There was none. I don't kiss on the first date."

"And Puck was alright with that?" Brittany asked her voice full of disbelief. Both girls were shocked. They knew Puck since kindergarten and he never finished a date, on the rare occasions he actually went on one, without a goodnight kiss.

"Well he didn't have a chance to react. I slipped away before he could say anything."

"Wow." Both girls had debated with Mike and Matt about whether to tell Rachel or not but they decided to give Puck the weekend to come to his senses and end it before anyone got hurt. However, it seemed like it was too late. From the look on Rachel's face, they both could tell that feelings were already involved, whether it was reciprocated was something they weren't sure of. The girls quickly finished getting ready and got in Santana's car to drive to the game.

"I don't know who I'm going to sit with," Rachel said nervously. Santana and Brittany looked between each other not knowing how to answer the question either.

"You can sit us," Tina piped up from behind Rachel. She was standing there with Artie in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked eyeing Mercedes and Quinn who were already sitting down.

"Yeah, don't worry about them," Artie said. Rachel nodded her head and said goodbye to Santana and Brittany before following Tina and Artie to their seats.

"What's she doing here?" Quinn sneered.

"We invited her to sit with us," Artie said sternly signaling it was the end of the discussion.

"Whatever," Mercedes scoffed. The two of them got up and moved to another row. Rachel stared at her hands.

"I'm sorry maybe you guys should go sit with them. I don't want them to be mad at you," Rachel said. Tina and Artie looked between Rachel and Mercedes and Quinn. As much as they liked Rachel, they knew that Mercedes and Quinn would hold it against them harder than Rachel would.

"I'm really sorry Rachel," they both said. Rachel nodded her head.

"It's okay. You can tell them to come back, I'll just move since this is the only handicap section available," she said smiling sadly at the couple. They nodded their heads. They felt extremely guilty for making Rachel sit by herself. She got up from her seat and looked around for any available seat.

"Oh no you don't Berry. Where are you going?" Santana asked stepping towards her.

"There was a problem, and I chose not to sit with them." She looked at the group. Mercedes and Quinn were smirking at them while Artie and Tina looked down in shame.

"C'mon they're a bunch of jerks. If they want to play fire with fire then I have an idea," Santana said grabbing Rachel's hand and making her way down to the track towards Coach Sylvester.

"Hey coach! I found a new replacement for Quinn's spot on the Cheerios."

"Are you kidding me Santana?" Rachel shrieked. Santana rolled her eyes before facing her attention back to Coach Sylvester.

"We know that she can dance. She's freakishly peppy and energetic. I've seen her trophies. She has many for gymnastics and dance." Sue looked Rachel up and down before responding.

"Let's step into the gym. Your ass is on the line San if she doesn't do well." Santana nodded her head grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her to the gym following Coach Sylvester.

"Okay first thing Berry. I'm going to name off stunts and you better be able to do them." Rachel gulped deeply and nodded her head. At first, she started to bark out the orders in a timely manner but it soon quickened its pace as Rachel delved into the harder stunts.

"That was sloppy! Horrible spawn of gays. The fact that you're the star singer for a one curly haired freak William Shuester is even worse. Go get her a uniform," Coach Sylvester yelled before making her way out of the gym. Rachel stood there stunned. Shortly after, Santana made her way carrying a white box and a uniform.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"You've just experienced the craziness that is Sue Sylvester and you just made the Cheerios," Santana said bouncing exciting towards her.

"But she just called me horrible and sloppy."

"That's a good thing. The harsher the insult, the better the compliment."

"I guess?"

"Just stop talking and get changed okay?" Rachel nodded her head and made her way to the locker room. She stood in front of the mirror taking in her reflection. One day she was the biggest loser in the school and the next she was in a Cheerio's uniform with Santana and Brittany as her closest girl friends.

"Oh my… Rachel, you look hot!" Santana said with a sizzle.

"I'm nervous guys. What are the other Cheerios going to say?"

"The other Cheerios aren't going to say anything because I'm head cheerleader now." Brittany nodded in agreement with Santana.

"What am I supposed to do out there? I know none of the routines."

"Just sit with us. You can cheer alongside us and the sit and watch the routines we do," Brittany said. Rachel nodded and the three girls quickly made their way back to the football field. The rest of the cheerios looked stunned when they saw Rachel in a cheerleading uniform.

"What's the freak doing wearing our uniform?"

"Who does she think she is?" The voices of the other cheerleaders started to get more rapid before Santana cut them off.

"Before you go crying to Coach Sylvester, she's behind me 100 percent on this. Rachel's the newest member of the Cheerios and you all will be nice to her. If not, I can easily replace you like I did Quinn you got that?" she said sternly. The other girls nodded in fear.

"Okay so it's time for the football players to come out. We stand in a line and just cheer for them as they get out," Brittany explained to her. Rachel nodded and started to wave her pom-poms like Brittany and Santana.

"So how was your date with Rachel yesterday?" Mike asked as he threw on his football padding. The question got the attention of everyone else in the locker room.

"You went on a date with the freak?" Azimio asked from his locker.

"Shut it dude before I make you regret it," Puck warned. His eyes flashed anger.

"Puckerman did you tap that already? Is that why you're so protective of her now?" Puck slammed him against the locker forcefully before grabbing the collar of his jersey.

"Rachel is not that kind of girl and she is not going to be locker room talk. In fact, I don't want you to talk about her ever. You can tell that to Karofsky and the rest of his puck heads," he growled slamming him against the locker one more time. Matt and Mike looked at each other stunned; Puck never defended a girl like that with the exception of his family, Santana and Brittany, who were basically family.

"What's going on here?" Coach Tanaka asked stepping in front of the group of football players.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding right Azimio?" Azimio nodded his head nervously up and down.

"Alright then, let's get out there and play. Just don't suck too badly and we might have a chance at winning." The football players followed their coach. The announcer began calling out the members of the football team. As much as their school sucked, they brought out a big crowd every Friday and Saturday they played.

"#20: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman," the announcer called out. He could hear girls screaming but one voice caught his attention more than the rest. He looked through the crowds but couldn't find her; his gaze finally landing on the small brunette who was now in a Cheerios uniform. He raised his brow at her curiously only to be received with a shrug and a playful smile. He winked at her before joining the rest of the team.

The game passed by quickly much to Rachel's surprise. She winced every time she saw Puck or the boys from Glee getting tackled. Santana and Brittany were too visibly worried when the boys didn't get up as fast. It was the fourth quarter and the Titans were still down by 6 points. Finn had the football in his hands looking around at the rest of the players. He threw the ball swiftly to Puck before getting tackled himself. Puck caught the football and bolted toward end zone scoring the touchdown that tied the game. The crowd roared but Puck only focused on Rachel who was jumping up cheering for him. He pointed at her with a smirk before making his way back into the huddle. Coach Tanaka pulled the special team players off the bench to replace some of the offensive players who weren't on special team.

After getting into position, the music intro to Single Ladies by Beyonce blasted through the speakers. Everyone looked at the football team in surprise as the players on the field started doing the Single Ladies dance. Santana, Rachel and Brittany were laughing hysterically as they watched Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn do the dance. Though they were above average dancers, with the exception of Finn, the dance was way too feminine to take seriously. Kurt on the other hand looked like a pro as he quickly finished the dance and landed the extra point. The crowd got off their seats and cheered as McKinley finished the rest of the quarter with strong defense. They won the game 14 to 13. The cheerios took off from their position on the track to join the football players in celebration. Rachel made her way through the crowd and ran directly towards Puck who picked her up and began spinning her in his arms.

"Congratulations Noah!"

"Thanks but I've got to ask what are you doing in a Cheerio uniform? Not that I have a problem with it," he said bringing her down and then taking a peak at her backside. She playfully pushed him off her and whacked his arm.

"You're so repulsive."

"Hey," he said with his infamous smirk.

"Santana made me try out."

"Remind me to thank her later." She rolled her eyes at him and went over to Mike and Matt to congratulate them.

"What do you think you're doing? First you try to steal Finn away from me, and then Santana and Brittany are trying to be all buddy-buddy with you and now this? You're taking my spot on the Cheerios!" Quinn screeched. Puck stepped in front of Rachel to shield her from Quinn in case anything went wrong.

"Oh get off it Preggers," Santana said. "You never gave a shit about whether Brittany and I were your friends unless you needed something from us and frankly, Rachel's a better cheerleader than you are. Tough shit."

"This cannot be happening."

"It is. Now save what's left of your dignity and walk away before you make yourself look like an even bigger joke." Quinn let out an annoyed yell and walked away dragging Finn with her. Rachel looked down at the grass during the whole altercation.

"Maybe she's right," Rachel said. Puck, Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana turned to look at Rachel. "Well, she has it hard right now and me taking her spot on the Cheerios is like adding salt to the wound." Puck pulled her to a loving embrace.

"Don't worry about what Quinn says. Do what makes you happy," he said in a soothing voice. She nodded against his chest taking in his smell. It was a mix of cologne, sweat and a smell all his own.

"Besides Coach Sue practically had a hard on for you during practice. She won't let you leave," Santana stated.

"And neither will we," the rest jumped in. She gave them a small smile and thanked them.

"I'm having a party at my house later. I expect you to come please," Brittany said. Rachel looked from the group back to Puck who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay." After agreeing to drop by Brittany's house early to help set up, the group of six separated. The boys went to the locker room whilst Rachel drove her car home. Santana and Brittany stayed behind to wait for the boys.

When the boys reached the locker room, it was pretty much cleared out. All of the football players had gone there shortly after celebration but Mike, Matt and Puck stayed longer on the field to deal with the confrontation with Quinn and hang out with Rachel, Brittany and Santana. They quickly showered the dirt and sweat off their bodies and changed into regular clothes. Mike texted Brittany telling her that they were done showering and that she and Santana could come in.

"Okay dude, what's up with you and Rachel," Mike asked. "I know you didn't want her spoken in the locker room but it's just us in here." Matt, Brittany and Santana nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know. I keep telling myself that this is just some screwed up deal with Kurt and the rest of those jerk gleeks but she's making it hard."

"Why are you doing it then Puck?" Brittany said forcefully. It surprised the four in the locker room. Brittany was never one to raise her voice. "What? I like Rachel. She's a good friend and what we're doing is bad." Matt, Mike and Santana nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Look, I need the money okay?"

"That's a bullshit excuse Puck and it's pretty messed up too," Matt said.

"I know, it's just…" Puck groaned. He knew that he had to tell them the truth. "Quinn's pregnant and it's not Finn's." Santana scoffed while Brittany, Mike and Matt shook their heads.

"You've got to be kidding me," Santana said. She began to go on a tangent of Spanish curse words that no one understood.

"Then why does everyone think that Finn's the dad?" Brittany asked confused.

"Because she doesn't want me to be a part of the pregnancy. I've tried. I've given her money, I've offered her help and she just pushes me away. Finn doesn't have a job he can't support her the way I can." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Dude this is so wrong on so many levels," Mike said. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think I know that?" He was angry. He liked Rachel a lot but if he told she'd be mad at him and he wouldn't get the money but if he didn't tell her she'd be hurt way worse.

"Okay tell me this, do you have feelings for Rachel because she sure as hell has feelings for you and legit feelings not that school girl crush she had with Hudson," Santana said angrily.

"What the hell Santana! I'm not going to talk about my feelings."

"C'mon Puck please. It'll be the only way we'll be able to deal with this situation," Brittany pleaded. Puck softened. He always had a soft place for Brittany. Sure she did a lot of questionable things regarding her sexuality but she had the mentality of a child.

"I like her alright. Hell, I tried not to like but I spent most of last night lying awake reminding myself that it was just a deal and no feelings needed to be involved but fuck! Then I saw out on the field cheering for me and I don't fucking know and I didn't even kiss her yet."

"What about Quinn? Do you like her?"

"Hell no. It was a drunken one night stand and I swear I used a fucking condom."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," Santana started. "I'm going to give you a week. Settle this shit, get half of whatever Hummel's paying you and if you don't tell her by then, I will."

* * *

**A/N: So I said I didn't want to change Rachel, but I really detest the clothes she wears on Glee. So yes, I'm changing her wardrobe. Next, I decided to make her a cheerio just because I think it's cute :) I didn't want to the typical "stealing Quinn's life" storyline but I couldn't find away around it if I made her a Cheerio. Oh well I hope you enjoyed :) **

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys! Shortish chapter. R&R please :)**

* * *

The party was in full swing; Rachel, Puck, Matt, Mike and Santana came to Brittany's house earlier that evening to help her set up. Matt and Mike were playing beer pong with two other people from the football team while Santana and Brittany were mingling around with the other cheerios. Puck and Rachel sat outside on the deck to get away from the craziness that was going on inside.

"So would this be considered a second date," Puck whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, that depends."

"On what?" He asked leaning in closer; she followed suit.

"On whether you get a kiss tonight or not," she smirked pulling back. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Touché Berry." He pulled her in closer as they looked at the stars.

"Do you ever think about how tiny we must appear to the stars? I mean we look up and see these tiny blobs of light staring down at us but to them we all look like identical ants. To them, we're just one in the same. Kind of makes everything that's going on trivial huh?" He nodded quite amazed at what Rachel had said. "Noah, what do you dream of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how much I want to make it to Broadway, but what's your goal?" He shrugged.

"I just want to get out of this town."

"I believe you can do that," she said looking up at him, "you have way more potential than you show." He gave her a small smile and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you really think that?" She nodded resting her head on his shoulder. "Rachel Berry, you surprise me more every day." As their faces inched closer together, their quiet, intimate moment was ruined when Mike and Brittany walked out on the deck. Both were relying on each other for support as they giggled away their alcohol.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Brittany slurred making her way dizzily towards Rachel. Her voice had a hint of suspicion and amusement. She plopped down next to her causing Rachel and Puck to separate.

"We were just talking Brit."

"For now." She kinked her eyebrow as she drank out of her red plastic cup.

"Do you need something?" Puck asked annoyed that they were killing the mood. She got up and walked over to Mike holding her hands up.

"C'mon Mike, looks like we interrupted the lovebirds." He grabbed her small hands as she helped him up.

"See you guys inside," he called out. Once Rachel and Puck heard the door close shut, both of them burst out laughing.

"They're cute," Rachel said smiling at the thought of her new friends as a couple.

"Not as cute as you and I. Now where were we," he asked inching closer to him. She rolled her eyes playfully before following suit. The moment their lips touch, it was as if an electric current was running through their body. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly turned passionate. Puck ran his fingers through her hair as her tiny hand lay on his cheek. They pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other. They stared into each other's eyes until they heard the sound of two girls fighting.

"We should go inside," he whispered. She nodded and got up as he grabbed her hand. They walked back into the party hand in hand and saw Santana and Quinn yelling at each other.

"You have no right to be here anymore Quinn. News flash you're not a Cheerio."

"Oh little Ms. Santana. With me out of the picture, you finally get what you want huh? My captain spot and some new lackey to follow you around," she said motioning towards Rachel. Puck moved Rachel behind him protectively. "And you. Who do you think you are? Being a Cheerio won't make anyone like you. You're still the freak Berry."

"For your information Quinn, I've always been a better cheerleader and always will be especially now Preggers. Secondly, Rachel's not a new lackey. Unlike you, she's a friend I actually like having around," Santana said stepping closer towards Quinn. She knew Puck's situation with Quinn so she obviously wasn't going to hurt her but she _could _scare her.

"What are you doing here anyways Quinn? Parties aren't exactly the right environment for the baby," Rachel said moving from Puck and going over towards Santana to pull her back. She knew how feisty the Latina could get. She didn't need to be friends with her for long to know that; she heard the stories. Santana was as feisty as they come.

"I came here to accompany my boyfriend Finn," she said smirking at Rachel. Quinn knew that despite their little arrangement with Puck, Rachel would still harbor feelings for her boyfriend. At least, that's what she thought. She looked stunned as she saw Rachel looking back at her emotionless.

"Well, that's nice of you," Rachel said unfazed, "but I think that you should leave. Finn can go with you." Puck stood back with his own smirk on his face. She knew what Quinn was trying to do and he was damn proud when he realized that Rachel was unaffected by it.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can or cannot do," Quinn fought back.

"She may not live here but I do. Just get out, you're killing the mood," Brittany spoke up. Quinn let out a frustrated scream before grabbing Finn's hand and storming out.

"Did I tell you how hot you look when you stand up for yourself," Puck said whispering seductively in her ear. She slapped his chest and let out a soft laugh.

"Let's dance."

"Nuh-uh. The Puckerone does not dance," he said taking a step away from her. She shrugged letting her smirk shine on her face.

"That's fine Puck. I guess if you don't want to dance with me then I'll just have to find some other drunken high school boy." He groaned and moved his hands around her hips.

"Only because I don't share," he said seriously. She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So I guess that means this is our second date?" Rachel nodded as Puck kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Look how cute they are," Santana and Brittany squealed. Mike and Matt rolled their eyes and looked at the couple having a private moment on the dance floor. The party slowly died down after the neighbors came over and told Brittany that if she didn't end the party soon they wouldn't resist the urge to call the police. Scared because there were many drunken minors, the partygoers started leaving the party. Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, Puck and Rachel laid on the floor of Brittany's living exhausted after helping her clean the house.

"Girl is fucking crazy," Santana said rethinking about the earlier incident with Quinn.

"Don't worry about it Santana. Just let her bitch and moan and then she'll move on," Brittany added trying to calm down her best friend. Frankly, she was angry at Quinn's behavior but she was pregnant with Puck's baby so there was really no need to be badmouthing his baby mama.

"Let's just forget about her," Mike said, "I'm way too drunk to be dealing with this." Everyone moaned in agreement. They were mostly drunk with the exception of Rachel who didn't drink. Puck was tipsy yet functional whereas Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany were trashed. She just smiled brightly at them keeping in her "I told you not to drink" comments to herself. Puck grinned knowing that was what she was thinking.

"I don't even want to hear it Rach. One day, I'm going to get you drunk that you're going to have the hangover of a century," Matt added. Apparently, her smile wasn't hard to notice as everyone mumbled agreements of getting back at her. She beamed even brighter as she positioned herself in Puck's embrace. He chuckled at her as he kissed her goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review please! As much as I love story alerts, I love reviews even more. **


End file.
